Show Me Going
by DianaRose1900
Summary: A Jake and Rosa Smut fic. Jakes Thoughts when Rosa is in an active shooter situation. How do they celebrate her return. Please read and review


**Hey guys, back again with ankther Brooklyn Nine Nine fic. Jake and Rosa, this ine M rated. please read and review. Thank you**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Brooklyn Nine Nine.**

Show Me Going

Jake's POV

What's going on? Somethings not right. Charles and I walked into the bullpen, to see everyone gathered around Gina's desk. As we approached, we hard the radio. Active shooting! Wow. A part of me was excited, at the prospect of going in to an active shooter scenario. However I was also nervous for the officers there. That's when I heard her voice.

"Diaz 3118 show me going"

My heart stopped. Me in that situation. Fine it's dangerous but if anything goes wrong only I get hurt. Oh yeah. And maybe Amy. But Rosa. She's been my best friend for over 10 years. The first friend I made back at the academy. She can't be gone!

"Diaz? As in Rosa Diaz?" Charles asked. Like me, he was gobsmacked by the idea that Rosa could be in such danger

What if she got shot. Now, I know Rosa. She's tough. She's scary. I know that she can definitely handle herself. But the idea of her getting shot. Getting hurt. It made me sick to my stomach.

"That's her badge number" I confirmed. "Rosa's there"I said. Knowing full well that I was confirming their darkest fears, as well as my own.

The captain leant forwards and turned off the radio.

"I'll find out what I can. Go back to your business and we'll meet in the briefing room. In 10 minutes"

The captain walked off. But no one else did. We stayed at Gina's table in silence. I looked over at Amy. My fiancée. I couldn't help the guilt that came over me.

You see, I had been with Rosa. A month or two after we left the academy we had a job together. Only a Breaking and Entering, but a job none the less. After a successful arrest, we went out for a drink to celebrate. I admitted to her that I liked her. And she offered a date.

We had been seeing each other ever since. Going out for drinks, sleeping at each other's. Yes, we even slept together. A lot. This was, until. Things started to happen with Amy. After that night where we sat on the roof. I thought I liked her. It turns out it was a puppy crush.

Looking at Amy now. I love her. Oh God I love her. But Rosa … Diaz has always been able to make my heart race and my body tingle in a way Amy never could.

But. Amy was still my fiancée.I brushed the unsavoury thoughts to the back of my mind and made my way into the briefing room with Charles. I spent all day spiralling. Worrying. I remember one thing Rosa always told me

"Jake. If I ever get shot or killed. Promise me, you'll shoot my killer for me"

Stupid little thing she said back at the academy when doing our gun training. And she was impressed with how good of a shot I am. I tried to go. I had checked out all the necessary equipment and I was on my way. When captain holt reminded me of focusing on the team, not just Rosa. Reluctantly I went and got pizza, and came back.

I was almost surprised when Rosa walked back in. Unharmed. The celebrations soared throughout the room. However 20 minutes later, everyone was clocking off except for me, Rosa and Scully. Who had another few hours before we could go. Scully was fast asleep at his desk, and it was just me and Rosa in the room

"You not happy I'm alive Jake?" She asked jokingly

"Yes. It's terrible" I joked back, she came and sat next to me

"I'm so proud of you" I said genuinely to her. She smiled

"I didn't do anything" she replied

"Maybe. But you still got to take part in an active shooting" I replied

"I know. It was awesome. I mean. Rest in peace to the souls who died but it was SO COOL!" Rosa explained. She looked at me and I caught her eye. Holding her look for a minute. She placed her hand on my knee

"You got me through it Jake" she said

"No way. I didn't do anything" I replied

"Wrong. I knew if anything happened you would come and avenge my ass" she said. I flicked my eyes down other ass. I did love it

"I would do anything for your ass" I promised. And I meant it. She leant in and caught my lips. I knew it was wrong. I was with Amy. But this felt so right. Rosa always has a way with her kisses. I knew what she wanted. This would not be the first time we had sex at the precinct. I doubted it would be the last.

Yes I felt bad for Amy. Yes I was going to break up with her the next time I saw her. I said that every time. But I never did. Rosa stood and walked around the room before walking with me into the break room. Only room without cameras.

As soon as the door closed she was all over Me. Hands on my skin, throwing off my clothes. My hands on her hair. Pulling her head to the side so I could kiss and bite her neck.

"Jake" she moaned at the pleasure I was giving her. Her hands traced over my chest. I had developed some muscles recently. Not overly defined but enough so she could trace them with her nails. Fuck I missed her. I was with Amy and it had been almost 3 years since I'd been with Rosa. I knew I had made my decision.

She smirked at me that dangerous sexy smirk I was never able to resist. She dropped to her knees, and pulled off my jeans and boxers. I stood before her. Naked and erect. She still wore her heels and jeans. But was completely topless. I watched her mouth bounce up and down on my hard member.

She knew exactly what I liked. After all this time, she hadn't forgotten. That thought built up my excitement more. Her hand reached out to caress my balls. And I almost lost control. I had to pull away from her to stop from climaxing then and there. She knew well what she had done and stood back up, smirking again. I chucked to myself, and pushed her back into the desk.

Once she was laying down, I climbed on top of her, kissed her and made my way down her tanned skin with kisses, nips and bites. She moaned and gasped at the pleasure I gave. I reached her waistline and moved my lips over to her hip bones while I pulled her jeans from her soft skin. Her legs were so long, she kicked off her heels. She lay before me in nothing but her black lace thong. I took a moment to admire her body.

"Jake" she moaned softly. Bring my attention from fantasy back to reality. I quickly brought my lips down to her dripping core. Slipping my tongue in between her tender folds, alternating between lapping up her juices and flicking my tongue over her sensitive gem.

I felt her get more excited beneath me, I slipped a finger inside her. Teasing her. I had forgotten how tight she was. I loved it. I add another. Feeling her walls stretch around me. I watched as her eyes rolled back into her head, as I flicked her G Spot. She was close. I could feel it.

"Come on Diaz. Come for me" I cooed huskily

And on my command, she came undone to my order. My name leaving her lips in a breathless moan. She rocked her hips against my fingers. Milking them. So tight. I needed to be inside her. I didn't know how much longer I could wait.

One thing I had known about Rosa was that she was very quick at recovering. At almost no time at all. She came down from her high, her breathing returned to normal. She looked up at me, I pulled her thong from her hips, down her silky legs and to pool at her ankles, before throwing them off into the room. I pressed the head of my throbbing cock against her wetness and with ease slipped inside.

I almost came at the feeling of being inside her. She was incredibly tight, so warm and wet. I managed to start rocking my hips a bit, pulling out a bit more each time and before long I was thrusting into her with passion and vigor.

"Jake, oh please Jake" she moaned. This was the only time I saw Rosa this vulnerable. She was never like this with anyone else. Even Pimento. No she was only ever like this with me. Another thing I loved.

I was so close already. I was struggling to control and contain myself. I pressed a finger to her clit and begun to rub in small circles. How I knew she liked it. She moaned over and over. Almost screaming my name

"Come for me Rosa. Come around me" I begged

"So close" she replied. I pulled out and pulled her off the desk, pushing her front up against it so her back was facing me. I entered her again from behind. She moaned loudly at the new angle of penetration, I made sure to hit her G spot with every thrust while one hand toyed with her nipples and the other with her clit.

Within minutes I again was getting close.

"Come Rosa" I said, she didn't respond. But I could feel she was getting close.

I delivered one hard spark to her ass. She moaned low. Loud. Unable to contain herself. I delivered one, two, three more. And I felt it. Her walls tightening,

"Come for me Diaz. Please Rosa. Come for me" I said. Starting harsh, dominant, demanding. My voice ending in a beg. But she didn't mind. In fact she started cumming for me. Her body shaking with pleasure and she released. I thrust once more, and found my release deep inside her.

We climaxed. We came down from our shared high. I pulled out and stood before her. We stood in a comfortable silence

"I'm leaving Amy" I said quietly. She looked up. Shocked

"Really?" She asked

"Yes. I love Amy. I do, but she can't compare to you Rosa. It's not fair on her" I said she looked at me for a few minutes. Then nodded

"Ok" she said. We dressed in silence. Again a comfortable one. Then we left the precinct. Our shift now over. In a pleasant chatter about a case.

Yes. I made the right choice.

**Thanks** **for** **reading. Please leave a review.**


End file.
